Gakupo and Luka Xmas Special
by deathpen
Summary: A special occasion to one of the most popular vocaloid pairing.
1. The Dream

Ok here is a LukaxGakupo Xmas special for the LukaxGakupo fan club in my vocaloid forums

* * *

In the city of Yamaho, everyone celebrated Christmas with joy and happiness in their hearts, the whole city is filled with Christmas lights and decors; everywhere you look the glow of the lights brimmed in every street, Christmas decors can be found in every window and doors, everyone smiles are filled with Christmas spirit and in the middle of the city, stood the largest Christmas tree in the area. Everyone is in awe by the grandeur design and everyone celebrated beneath its branches.

"Luka… it's really beautiful isn't it?" said Gakupo while looking at Luka,  
"Yes, it really is." Luka stares at the majestic tree,  
"Uhh, Luka can you turn around for a bit?" Gakupo ask nervously,  
"Yes?" Luka brushed her long hair over her shoulders,  
"Luka… I… I…. I think you're more beautiful than that Christmas tree!!" Gakupo looked away sweating,  
"Huh?" Luka blushed,  
"What are you trying to say?" Luka ask,

Then Gakupo suddenly grabbed her hands and with all his emotions in his heart he said with gentleness and truth,  
"What I'm trying to say is… I… I love you!!" Luka blushed and smiled,  
"You finally said it properly…" Gakupo looked surprise and Luka continued,  
"All those times when your try to act stupid and perverted to me I knew you just wanted to get close to me and to tell you the truth…" she look down at Gakupo's hands slowly rubbing it and she breath slowly,  
"I actually… liked you when I first saw you, at first I thought you were a woman but when I heard your calm voice…" Gakupo blushed as Luka tells him more on how she feels towards him and he is also suprised to see her _dere_ side from Luka.

Then after Luka finished, both of them looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging on one of the Christmas tree's branches.

"You know what that means" Gakupo said, both of them smiled, then they both close their eyes and slowly they move to each other's lips…

*Ring!!*

An alarm clock rang suddenly and interrupted Gakupo's sleep.

"It was all a dream? It looks like I will never get a chance to kiss her…" Gakupo sighed.

Then he opened his window and plans to greet his neighbours in the morning. Suddenly a tuna comes flying directly at him and hit his face,

"IDIOT!!" Luka screamed,  
"What the heck was that for?!" Gakupo shouted,  
"I have the worst dream… no more like nightmare!!" then she threw her belongings at him filling Gakupo's room with furniture and Luka's belongings,  
"Ow! What does your dream had to do with me?!" Gakupo asked,  
"SHUT UP!!" Luka blushed and turns red then she took her personal refrigerator for her tunas and threw at Gakupo's window, "Noooo!!!"

*CRASH!!*

Luka finally tires herself out and Gakupo's room and window are completely destroyed. Then Miku came inside and said; "Luka, it's still early in the morning and Meiko is still asleep if she wakes up now there's going to be trouble." Then Meiko suddenly barges in with a sleepy and with a hangover face, "QUIET! I'm trying to SLEEP!!"

* * *

Yes, the ending is hanging. I'm planning to make a chapter 2 but right now I don't have any idea or inspirations for it.


	2. Planning

I have decided to continue this fan fiction

* * *

After Meiko calm down a bit, she went back to bed to rest her aching head, then Gakupo and Gumi visited the Crypton household to apologize for what happen. Both Miku, Luka, Gumi and Gakupo are in the living room with a heavy aura surrounding them.

"Ahh, Gumi you shouldn't apologize at all because it's actually our furniture that is inside Gakupo's room right now. So we should apologize instead." Miku said with embarrassment.  
"No, no, no. We should apologize instead because Gakupo made Luka angry." Gumi said while scratching the back of her head.  
"Made her angry? What did I do to piss her off?" Gakupo said in a high tone voice.  
"Yeah Luka, what did Gakupo did to you anyway?" Miku questioned a still angry Luka.  
"Nothing… I just hate his morning face that's all…" Luka looked away saying.  
"Huh? You got angry because of that?" said Miku.  
"Of course, since our room's windows are parallel to each other he can easily peek at me and what's worst he just popped out of his window this morning just to peek at me when I'm still in my night gown!" Luka said with lying eyes.  
"What! I did no such thing! And besides you said something about me in your…"

Then a tea cup suddenly hit Gakupo's forehead interrupting his reply.

"SHUT UP! YOU PERVERT! DON'T MAKE DUMB LIES ABOUT ME IDIOT!" Luka let out her rage and her face turns red in embarrassment.  
"Luka calm down! That's it! Go to the kitchen and eat your breakfast!" Miku said angrily.

Miku surprise herself since she ordered someone who is older than her and with that she turned back to Gumi and a knockout Gakupo in the floor.

"I'm really sorry about that, and about our plans for the welcoming party of the 3 new members; did they agree that it will be celebrated during Christmas? Since there visit here was a real surprise to us." Miku asked.  
"Ah, they say it's ok because they wanted to know and familiar with place first." said Gumi.

During their conversation, they decided on what the party is going to be and they decided that all of them should give gifts to the 3 new members and where the party should be held.

"Is it ok for the others not to know about this?" Gumi asked.  
"Ah it's ok because we already discuss that they should agree on what our plans going to be because it is only the two of us knows how to plan a party." said Miku.

Then both Miku and Gumi laughed at the same time. After the conversation, Gumi and a barely conscious Gakupo went back to their home and wave goodbye at Miku.

"Now with that settled, it's time for the preparations." Miku said cheerfully.

* * *

Stay tuned during their Christmas shopping mayhem. XD


	3. The Mall part 1

Ok I just spared Gakupo's health in this chapter

* * *

In the afternoon, the vocaloid family in the Crypton Household were waiting in front of the mall for their neighbours to arrive. Then two familiar faces came waving at them.

"Ah! Gumi you're here!" Miku greeted them with a smile.  
"I'm sorry, did you guys wait that long?" Gumi asked.  
"No you guys arrive just in time." Miku replied.  
"Ok here is what were going to do; we will separated into three groups, the first group will consist only of boys and while the other two will consist only of girls, the boys will buy gifts for Kiyoteru and while the girls will buy gifts for Miki and Yuki and that will be all." Miku said with a proud face.  
"Ok then, off we go!" Kaito said in a cheerful manner.  
"Kaito wait up!" Len and Gakupo catches up to Kaito who already went ahead of them.  
"Are you sure those guys will be alright?" said Rin.  
"Of course not, they have a weird guy leading the way whose only goal is to waste our money in buying ice cream." said Meiko in a sinister smile.  
"Meiko your being mean again." Miku replied.  
"Whatever, let's get going then, we won't let the boys get ahead of us." said Meiko.  
"Ok then, Meiko, Rin and I will go and buy a gift for Yuki." said Miku.  
"How come it's you three that will buy a gift for Yuki." ask Luka.  
"Well Meiko knows how to buy gifts when Rin and I were little, I also bought a gift when Rin was little as well and Rin is a natural when giving gifts to little children." Miku said cheerfully. "Are we going to stand here? Or shop?" Meiko said with a grin.

So after they have finally agreed; they went on with their shopping. Gumi had a little conversation with Luka about her brother during their trip around the mall.

"Luka, can I ask you something?" Gumi asked.  
"Yes, what is it?" Luka replied while checking out a coat.  
"Do you like my brother?" Gumi asked casually.

Then Luka suddenly reacted to what she heard and did a fake expression to hide it.

"Why do you ask?" Luka nearly sweated.  
"Well, you seem angry at him, I just wanted to know if you hate him or not?" Gumi turned her back asking while checking out the shelves consists of women's boots.  
"Well I really don't hate your brother a lot; it's just that I always get angry at what he does." Luka desperately tries to keep her head cool.  
"Oh, what does he do to you anyway?" Gumi replied while still looking for the right gift.

With that Luka almost lost her cool and her hands started to shake slowly.

"Uhm, you don't want to know" Luka nearly lost herself in that situation.  
"That's ok, I won't force you anyway. If it is that private that you don't want to tell me, you should let him know that because if you don't, you and Gakupo will end up fighting again." Gumi smiled at Luka.

Then Luka suddenly turns red and looks back to avoid her reaction being seen by Gumi.

"I… I will tell him that… and thank you for… the advice…" said Luka while pretending to be looking for the gift.  
"No problem… Oh! It looks like we found the right gift!" Gumi said in a cheered tone.

Luka felt relieved that the conversation is over. While they were waiting for the others, both of them sat at a nearby coffee shop.

"You know Luka, you're the first girl that has ever abuse my brother like that." Gumi giggled.  
"Excuse me?" Luka suddenly reacted to what Gumi said.  
"Well, back then when where in high school every girl had idolized him because of his looks even my classmates would give their letters to me just to give them to my brother." said Gumi in a deep thought.  
"So that means he has more than one girlfriend right?" Luka ask as she took a sip of her coffee.  
"He he, well the funny thing is… He doesn't have any girlfriends or dated anyone since High School." Gumi said with a little giggle.  
"What!" Luka almost burst the coffee out of her mouth.  
"Yup and I'm not joking, he turned down every girl that tries to confess to him, he's not a heartbreaker or anything, he just keeps looking for the right girl in his life and what makes me worried is… if he does find that girl, it will just be difficult for him to get close to her since he doesn't have any experience when it comes to relationship and I really don't want him to feel sad or heartbroken if he ever gets dumped." said Gumi while slowly drinking the hot coffee.

Then Luka's thoughts and feelings started to kick in, she began to think on what she had done and starts to feel guilty but when she about to have a deep thought, Gumi called Luka; snapping her back to reality.

"Look is the boys! Do you want to follow them? It will be fun~" Gumi cheerfully finish her coffee.  
"Sure! Why not..." said Luka while still holding her unfinished cup.

* * *

Don't worry folks it has a part 2 (I hate typing too many words in my fic) and it will be about Gakupo's side of the story.


	4. The Mall part 2

Some Xmas special this is, well it will be such a waste if I didn't finish this fan fiction. Sorry for the pass the due date upload since holidays tend to be distracting most of the time.

* * *

After Gumi and Luka are done with their present they found the boys still searching the right gift for Kiyoteru because they were bored they'd followed the boys around. Gakupo, Kaito and Len have no clue on what to give and they have no idea that they're being followed.

"Hey, we been walking around here and we haven't found the right gift yet." said Len while walking.  
"Well none of us has any idea on what to give." said Gakupo.  
"Aw, come on his a guy it will be easy!" Kaito still has energy to burn.  
"But do you know what he likes and dislikes?" asked Len.  
"Well… I have no idea…" Kaito suddenly lost his energy.  
"Figures…" said both Len and Gakupo.  
"Now what? If we don't hurry and find something soon, Meiko will kill us!" said a worried Len.  
"Keep your pants on! I'm thinking…" said a desperate Kaito.  
"Since its Christmas we should give him something during the occasion." said Gakupo.  
"I know! A scarf!" said Kaito.  
"A scarf?" said Gakupo and Len with an unsatisfied look.  
"Kaito, if we gave him a scarf it would be better to donate one of your collections." Gakupo said with an evil grin.  
"DON'T! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Kaito pleaded.

While walking around aimlessly they hardly notice Gumi and Luka following them. Both of them laugh and giggle on what the boys are doing then they stop into silence when Gakupo accidentally bumped a long red haired girl with an ahoge. They can't see the girl's face clearly since she is wearing a dark colored sunglasses, ear muffs and a red scarf almost covering her mouth when her head is tilted down and she is wearing a long white winter coat covering every area of her body to the knees except the head and wearing a long white boots covering her knees to her feet.

"Ouch…" said the mysterious girl. "Oh, I'm sorry… let me help you" said Gakupo.

When Luka saw Gakupo holding the girls hands she felt angry and jealous at the same time and the mysterious girl suddenly blush because of her embarrassment which made a misunderstood Luka even more jealous.

"No, I'm the one who suppose to apologize because I can't see clearly because of these glasses." said the mysterious girl.  
"Why don't you take them off?" said Len.  
"No, I mustn't!" said the Mysterious girl while holding the glasses at the side.  
"That's ok, everyone has their own fashion sense which they won't take it off even it's not part of the season." said Kaito with a proud smile.  
"_Just like you?_" Gakupo and Len turned away and murmured quietly.  
"Well I need to make up for what I did, is there anything you need so that I can help you?" said the Mysterious girl.  
"No, actually were fine…" Gakupo didn't finish his sentence because Kaito put his arms around his neck.  
"Well actually were looking for a present for a special guest in our party but we hardly know the person except that his a teacher." said Kaito while choking Gakupo.  
"No… we don't need to trouble you…" Gakupo didn't finish his sentence again because he got hit hard in the stomach.  
"Actually we have no idea on what to give to him." said Len while elbowing Gakupo in the stomach.  
"Hmm… so he is a male teacher? I can help you with that!" said the Mysterious girl with a cheer.  
"Really?!" said both Len and Kaito.  
"I really hate… you guys…" murmured Gakupo.

Then Gumi and Luka followed the boys with the mysterious girl in white leading ahead. Then as the mysterious girl is going to bump another person Gakupo reacted quickly and pulled the mysterious girl from the shoulders into a hug which made Luka furious and felt a sudden pain inside.

"Whew, that was close… oh! Sorry about that…" said Gakupo, embarrassed on what he did.  
"That's ok…" said the Mysterious girl who felt embarrassed as well.  
"He-he-he" both Len and Kaito snickered.  
"HEY! IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" shouted Gakupo.  
"He-he you guys are kind of fun." she giggled.  
"Ok, were here! This is the store I've been looking for." said the mysterious girl.  
"Ah, I think he will like this!" said the Mysterious girl and handed the item to Gakupo.  
"A pair of shoes?" said Gakupo with doubt in his mind.  
"Trust me, he will love it! Lately teachers today tend to buy new shiny black shoes during the start of the semester to give off a better impression and I know this because I have a family member who is a teacher as well." said the Mysterious girl.  
"Gakupo, can we go to the female department area? I want a buy a present for Rin." said Len while pulling his sleeves.  
"What for?" asked Gakupo.  
"She's my sister of course I have to buy something for her this Christmas." said Len.  
"Well, I wanted to buy a present for Meiko and Miku since I owe them something in the past… he-he-he." said Kaito while scratching the back of his head.  
"Hmm? How about you Gakupo do you have someone special to give something this coming Christmas?" the girl asked.  
"Well I have to give something to my little sister and… someone else as well…" Gakupo said slowly.  
"Oh? Planning to give someone special? He-he-he". Kaito teased.  
"Shut up! It's none of your business besides it's only a… a present for forgiveness." said Gakupo trying to hide the identity of the person.

At the female department area, the guys look around trying to find something for the girls. Kaito just realized that he needs to go to the food and wine area instead and Len went to the nearby accessory corner where they display a set of ribbons in the area. While Gakupo was left with the mysterious girl alone and Gumi and Luka stilled followed the boys and only saw Gakupo instead with the mysterious girl at his side.

"Well, what kind of girl is she? What does she looks like? And what kind of accessories does she loves to wear?" the girl asked.  
"Well, she's taller in uhm… in many aspects, she has pink hair and she likes to wear headbands." said Gakupo.  
"Hmm, this one's cute, it's a headband with a red rose on its side." said the Mysterious girl.  
"Let's try it on you since both of you have an almost similar hair color." said Gakupo.  
"Uhm, sure and I almost forgot to introduce myself my name is… uhm… Kimi." said Kimi.  
"Well Kimi, hold still for a bit." said Gakupo who still fixing Kimi's hair

While Gakupo is busy making sure the headband is well place in Kimi's hair, Gumi and Luka are hiding behind the Mall's pillar watching from afar. Then Gakupo is having trouble with the headband when Kimi helped him both of their hands are holding each other on top of Kimi's head. Suddenly Luka nearly burst into tears by watching them having fun laughing while holding each other. Then Luka ran away crying bumping everyone in her path.

"Luka where are you going? Wait up!" shouted Gumi.  
"Huh? I thought I hear something." said Gakupo.  
"Luka what are you doing? Wait up!" shouted Gumi.

Gumi tried to catch up to her but she completely lost her.

"I lost her... Now where could she be?" worried Gumi.

Then in a small dark corner of the mall where everyone didn't notice her, she clenched down shaking and crying.

"That idiot… I hate him… I hate him…" Luka said to herself while crying in pain.

* * *

Yes, its Miki the new vocaloid this Christmas I just mixed the letters of her name and please don't get angry at her I tried thinking of a perfect character to make the make the story heartbreaking in the end. I hope the president in our club won't hate me for this...


	5. Forgiven

A continuation from the mall.

* * *

Gumi is running all over the mall searching for Luka, like a mother who lost her child and finally she decides to head to the designated area where they will gather after they are done with their shopping. She is the first person, who is there, and she waited for the others to arrive and for a couple of minutes she sees everyone except for Luka, which made her really worry. She began to ask the others if they saw her but no one knew where she is and also made Gakupo feel very uneasy but he knew from the inside that she isn't missing.

"Have you tried calling her cell phone?" asked Miku.

Gumi hurriedly took out her cell phone out of her pocket but before she could browse Luka's number in her phonebook, her phone begins to ring and to her relief it was Luka who was calling.

"Hello, Luka are you alright? Where are you?" asked Gumi.  
"_I'm fine, I actually went home because I forgot to turn off something."_ said Luka in Gumi's phone.  
"That's a relief; you really got me worried there. Alright were all heading there now, just wait for us." said Gumi.

Gumi told the others and they are all feel relief that she is safe but in Gakupo's mind he knew that there is something wrong although he couldn't figure it out. While they're riding in the bus, Gakupo sit beside Gumi and starts to question her.

"Gumi can I ask you something?" asked Gakupo.  
"What is it?" replied Gumi.  
"Well it's about Luka, why did she went home ahead of us?" asked Gakupo.  
"She said that she forgot to turn off something. Why you ask?" said Gumi.  
"Nothing in particular, just wants to know what's going on." said Gakupo trying to hide his true intentions.  
"Hmm... don't tell me my brother as finally found the right girl." teased Gumi.  
"Huh? What are you talking about? That question has got nothing to do with me to her." lied Gakupo.  
"Alrighty then." said Gumi.

Gumi knew her brother a lot so she knew what's going on in his head, so she took a short nap because of the speed of the bus was very slow and to let her brother have some peace and quiet for him to think. Gakupo stared at the buildings and cars that pass by as he felt something weird inside him but couldn't figure out what it is. As the bus finally arrived at their stop, they took a 3 minute walk to their home and they saw Luka waving at them and smiling. Luka greeted them except for Gakupo as she avoids having eye contact with him and this made Gakupo felt uneasy.

During in the evening, Gumi invited their Crypton neighbours for dinner, they were actually planning for the AH-software vocaloid welcoming party and everyone didn't felt the intense atmosphere around them, they were busy eating and talking about the preparations. Only Gakupo and Luka were the quiet ones in the table.

"Everyone, I suggest that we should team up for the preparation for the party, tomorrow. Since tomorrow will be December 24 were going to party all night until its Christmas morning!" said Miku.  
"YEAH!" everyone yelled.  
"So here is what where going to do." said Miku

Everyone is group together either by two or by three people and to make things worse, Gakupo and Luka was left in charge in the cooking.

"I don't want to work with him." said Luka in an almost angry tone.  
"Luka, I thought we agreed that we will work with everyone during this event." said Miku.

Everyone became silent due to the heavy atmosphere around them.

"Fine, I'll work with him tomorrow! Excuse me." said Luka.  
"Luka where are you going?" said Miku.  
"I'm going back home and thanks for the food; Gumi…" said Luka then she dash off back to their house.  
"Gakupo what did you do this time?" asked Meiko.  
"I didn't do anything! I swear!" said Gakupo.  
"Well whatever it is, you need to work together or we won't have anything eat tomorrow." said Meiko.  
"I understand." said Gakupo.  
"Ok, then do we all agree?" said Miku trying to get things back into the mood.

Gumi notice Gakupo's heavy heart from his expression and starts to worry for his brother.

"_Brother…"_ said Gumi in her thoughts.

Tomorrow finally came and everyone woke up at 6 a.m. and started with the preparations. Everyone went to neighbouring vacant house, just in front of the Crypton house where the AH-software vocaloid will be residing and where the party will be held. Everyone is their except for Gakupo and Luka, because they are left in charge with the cooking and so they are both alone in the Crypton house.

"Luka what do you want me to do?" asked Gakupo.

"Still not talking to me?" said Gakupo.

"Fine then I'll just to what I have to do." said Gakupo.

The kitchen is so quiet except for the noises made by the kitchen utensils; the two wouldn't look at each other yet alone talk. The whole "don't talk to me routine" lasted until 4 pm in the afternoon. When the two are busy chopping vegetables, unknowingly just as they about to grab a knife, both of their hands slightly touch each other.

"Sorry, you take the knife first." said Gakupo.  
"…No, you take it…" said Luka.

Gakupo finally hears Luka's voice that day; to him it is something very refreshing to his ears. A little bit of happiness and surprise completely changed the Gakupo's mood.

"No, you take it, you're going to need it to cut the carrots." said Gakupo.  
"Err… just take it will you!" shouted Luka.

She threw the knife like a throwing dagger at Gakupo but it miss and hit the wooden cabinet instead.

"Hey, watch it! You nearly killed me with that!" shouted Gakupo.  
"You know what, I don't get it, you suddenly left without us and somehow you've been trying to avoid me yesterday, what's going on with you? What did I do this time?" continued Gakupo.  
"Idiot… you're nothing but A COLD HEARTED THICK HEADED IDIOT!!" shouted Luka.

Gakupo could only just watch as Luka left the kitchen crying in tears. Gakupo just stands in shock on what he saw but he went straight to Luka's room thinking that; she would be there but it was empty as he opens the door. Then he notice a photo album on the floor, due to his curiosity he pick up the album and starts to look at the gallery of photos, then he stumbled to a certain photo that made him really jealous.

He found a photo of a black haired boy whose hair almost covers his right eye, a bit pale but good looking as well and Luka is in the photo as well. He never saw Luka looks so happy during her teenage years, especially with that boy at her side, and then as he looks over the next page it was a gallery full of pictures with the same boy with Luka as well. Gakupo begins to realize that Luka had a boyfriend during those times but he doesn't want to admit it.

"Looking at some private stuff, instead of working." said Meiko.

Gakupo nearly jumped to find Meiko standing beside the door.

"No, I was looking for Luka…" said Gakupo.  
"She went outside; I came to check on the progress you're guys are doing." interrupted Meiko while opening a beer can.  
"You know that guy was Luka's first boyfriend, they're relationship started during their second year in high school, it only lasted in their third year in college." said Meiko.  
"They must have a pretty good relationship between them to last that long but why did they break up?" asked Gakupo.  
"Well, the Guy actually broke up with Luka even she doesn't know why." answered Meiko.  
"This is the reason why she is like this; she tries to be tough and mean but she is easily hurt inside, you may say she is like one of those tsundere characters. So you must be really careful on what you say and how you approach to her and besides you need to apologize to her right now on whatever you did." added Meiko.  
"I need to get back now and by the way, the cooking is not bad and you guys need to hurry it's already 4 p.m., you can find her near the playground not far from here and don't tell Luka that I told you this because only Miku and I are the only ones that know this." said Meiko as she walks away casually drinking from the beer can.

Thinking carefully at what Meiko said, Gakupo hurriedly went out of the house and ran towards the nearest playground where Meiko pointed. He ran as fast as he can in order to apologize on whatever he did. He found Luka sitting in one of the swings, he approaches her slowly but with a short distance between him and Luka, the sight of the sunset was beautiful in that area and Gakupo sees how the yellow orange sun strikes Luka hair that gives off a glow that makes his heart beat faster.

"Luka, listen to me, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for what I did that somehow hurt your feelings, and I'm sorry for saying those words at you and also, I promise I will never hurt your feelings again…" said Gakupo.  
"How many times are you going to say you're sorry?" said Luka.  
"You shouldn't apologize at all, I was a bit mean and stupid for doing like that." added Luka.

Then Luka stand up from the swing and turn towards Gakupo.

"I'm glad that you apologize… come on let's go back… or the food might get cold." said Luka.

Both of them were smiling at each other, then they both walk back home side by side but as Gakupo tries to get closer to Luka, she shove him from the side and starts to race him back home, so Gakupo ran after her and the two were laughing as they try to outrun the other.

* * *

Don't worry readers, this is not the ending, it will end in the next chapter and it will happen like in Gakupo's dream. So much for the Xmas special its almost Valentine's Day so maybe the final chapter will end during or before that day.


End file.
